


How They Meet

by whatfandom



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, So much angst, different aus each time theres a squiggle, nothing is really happy, then fluff at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ryan meet (or don't) in a variety of ways in different universes.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I absolutely have no claim to this idea. I got the idea from [they aren't, they aren't](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3134465) so thank you very much! All credit for the idea to this fic to them. (However I did write this myself).

Homosexuality is illegal. They get caught. Shot on sight.

~*~

Gavin goes to school, Ryan is a teacher. Gavin can't help himself and Ryan goes to prison because of that. Gavin can never forgives himself.

~*~

They walk right by each other.

~*~

This time they meet, but by the time they do Gavin gets hit by Ryan's car and it's too late by the time they get to the hospital.

~*~

Gavin stays in England. Ryan stays in Georgia.

~*~

Ryan never wonders what it'd be like to run his fingers through Gavin's hair, or hold his hand, or kiss him in the rain.

Gavin does. Ryan's married and they never come together as true soulmates.

~*~

Gavin enlists with Dan.

~*~

They work as scientists together. Ryan drops the silver band on his finger just to kiss Gavin. Gavin drops a test tube. They get blown sky high.

~*~

Meg comes into Gavin's life by storm. He's never been happier. Ryan's married.

~*~

Ryan never becomes an Achievement Hunter. Gavin never stops being scared of Ryan.

~*~

Gavin works street corners. Ryan is his Sugar Daddy. They're relationship is almost, just not healthy or happy.

~*~

Gavin looks out of the small window to his left. He looks down, over the ocean. The wing is blocking his view just a tad, but he's seen the picture a million times before. The plane hits a bit of turbulence. He grips the arm rest tightly, then gets confused as there's a warm hand over his. He looks over to the direction of the hand and sees a sandy haired man, Gavin would say in his late 20's. Gavin smiles at him, understandingly. He looks back to the wing, just as a spark ignites the wing. Gavin's stomach drops, as does the plane.

If anyone were to ever find the plane, they'd find Gavin and the sandy haired man's, who Gavin never learned the name of, hands tightly together and faces in mid scream.

~*~

Ryan listens to his pastor and parents and culture that two men are not to be kissing. Gavin kisses him. Gavin gets beaten half to death.

~*~

In this one, Ryan never thinks twice about shooting a stranger with an accent in the head, only his pay check.

~*~

Gavin robs a convenience store. Ryan shoots him from behind the counter, just before Gavin can get out.

~*~

Gavin's blind and deaf. Ryan is his guide. Ryan falls in love, Gavin falls down the stairs while Ryan isn't looking.

~*~

Ryan's a model, Gavin a photographer, just not the right kind. Gavin has no need to film him when there is slow mo to capture.

~*~

They live in a world where you're born with the first words your soulmate says to you. Ryan could never figure out why he had, "Clear!" Written on his chest until he suffers a massive heart attack and Gavin is his doctor.

It's too late.

~*~

It's a high school romance that never works out.

~*~

They're teammates, part of elite group of six people, called the Fake AH Crew. Together they take the world by storm. They can't date, can't endanger anyone else like that. Ryan and Gavin fuck each other, until Gavin gets fucked up by a cop and shot in the head. Ryan is never the same.

~*~

Gavin misses his train, where the only empty seat is next to a Georgian man who is lost and needs a guide.

~*~

Being a gay kid in the middle of the bible belt of southern Georgia isn't easy. Ryan gives up hope he'll ever get out. His parents find his body strung up from a ceiling fan.

Gavin never finds his soulmate.

~*~

The Mad King snaps his fingers and Gavin is right by his side. Gavin fans the King, his slave. Ryan never even thinks about having an affair with someone of such lower class.

~*~

Gavin wears a pink triangle. Ryan has orders to shoot anyone with the insignia.

~*~

In this one, Gavin moves to Austin to work at Rooster Teeth, he lives with Geoff and there's this guy called Ryan that works at Rooster Teeth and he's kind of weird and Gavin has a slight crush on him. Geoff tells him he's seen Ryan with guys before, but does think he has a significant other at the moment. Gavin thinks it might all work out.

 


End file.
